miyu_cafefandomcom-20200213-history
Sara
Name: Sara L. Rasputin Species: Humanoid / ?? *'Race: '''Ningen / ?? hybrid '''Age:' 17 Hieght: 161 cm (~ 5'3") Weight: 41 kg (~ 90 lbs.) Appearance: *Hair: Long and floral, with prominent locks of bangs extending to her midrift. Light blue ribbons ties to ends of them, giving both her bangs a sense of volume. Hair length stretches to the back of her knees. *''Figure:'' Slender with an average chest. *''Eyes: The color of lush grass, great green. *''Skin: Somewhat pale, with scars under her clothing. Clothing: *Casual: For everyday wear, Sara is often seen sporting a long, white dress with shoulder puffs, extending down to her ankles. The upper fold of the dress carries an evergreen color. *Battle: She rarely changes for battles, but Sara is known to wear a simple black wrap around her chest, as well as tight fitting shorts. If she MUSt shed clothing to fight, its as easy as slipping the dress off. *Accessories: Sara often wears an evergreen-colored choker. Light blue, lace ribbons ties tops to both her bangs. Combat Information Primary Style: A highly versatile hybrid fighting style. As it is a mix of her many mentor's teachings, it has no name. It's moves are meant to flow like the ocean, but strike like lightning (fast and sudden). It uses the opponents movements against them as much as possible. Highly effective against single, skilled targets. Other Combat Style(s): Sara was trained in many different weapons, and, aside from her short sword, seemed to favour the claymore or bastard sword. While using such a weapon, she mixes her typical flowing style with a crutal, berserker-like rage. The result is a horrifically fast, terribly efficient, yet oddly beautiful fighting form. Highly effective against large groups of average or weak targets, as well as anyone without to speed to evade her blows. Magical Arts: Sara's only true magic is her ability to create light and heal minor wounds. However, her mastery of her own chi is unmatched, and she is able to channel it to quicken her step, toughen her body, strengthen her blows, and enhance her senses. Be wary of her rage, as with anger comes uncontrollable, but infinitly abundant chi. While in a berserker rage, she has been known to throw pure chi around as pojectiles, and release it in a shotgun mannor upon landing any blow. Sorcery: N/A Spell Trigger: None Equipment: Her backpack contains many random, odd, and seemingly useless objects. Its contents are forever changing, but she always carries a grappling hook, rope, chain, food, and camping utensils. On the bag itself she stashes any treasures or spoils from her travels, typically to sell to wandering merchants. Attributes/Special-''' #A varitable powerhouse of chi, her stamina is unmatched by any normal human. #For reasons beyond the understanding of her masters, her body is suprisingly durable. Blades still but her, and bones still break, but not nearly as easy as her delicate appearance may suggest. #She has learned to channel her typically supressed rage into a "Berserker Rage". In this state, she is twice as strong, twice as fast, and a thousand times more brutal. #Sara has been known to substitute her lack of magic with pure chi. Where as a caster may cast a simple, effortless fireball, Sara may--with great effort-- send her chi forward in a similar manner. These attacks are highly impacting, but rarely lethal on their own. #Sara heals faster then most humans, yet more evidence of her human appearence being an unwitting disguise. Meaning if a typical woman will heal from a cut in a week, Sara will do so in a couple days. Equipment: A strange, dark green shortsword with a strong sheen. It is in the shape of the common sort swordsmen and travelers carry, save elegant hooks along it's edge, curving back towards the wielder's hands. When sheathed, the hooks seem to fold into the metal, although no joints are present along it's surface. '''History One day, a girl was born in a flash of light and destruction. In the heart of a sacred forest was where this flash had occured, and all was gone. A barren wasteland occupies that area to this day. In the heart of the destruction was a young girl, only a child of 5 years old, floating in a puddle of untouched, holy water. Needless to say, a nearby group of Astrologers, weak mage-powerful warriors, discovered the girl that seemed to have been magically teleported, though they could not trace back the magical signature to the caster with their skills. Luckily for this child, they took her in as their own. Over the course of seven years, they raised and trained the young one. They had instructed her in the ways of war, battle, and defense; in the ways of the hunt and of the kill. They trained her into a perfect weapon, despite her complete lack for Magecraft, so that one day, once her days of killing have ended, she may truly understand the meaning and value of peace. They were an odd group, and as it turns out, all the finest Astrologers in the world (despite their same complete lack for any other type of magic). They believed, firmly in the power of the individual, called od by magus. By their teachings, only one who has survived the years of grueling battle and hard won victories can appreciate the grave mistake of this path. That, in fact, only by making these mistakes can one truly understand the choice they must then make, the true path of peace and a false idea called Enlightenment. So, as per their teachings, the child grew up strong and determined to live her life, travel her path, and half-heartedly realize the enlightenment of the old Astrologers. A foolish goal to strive for perhaps, but so far a valuable source of strength and determination. Now she travels the world, honing her techniques and learning the ways of her former masters. Her goal, is simple: To experience it all, to put herself on a fast track to a false enlightenment. However, she has met and fell for a girl by the name of "Hibiki". A Stalker assassin as she had stated numerous times before, whatever that is. Anyways, powerful and skilled Stalker of immense skill and endless beauty. It is with this girl our heroine spends her time, desiring to learn the ways of love before she countinues her quest for power. The twist? Dear Hibiki has never met Sara, and Sara has only watched Hibiki from distance. And so here she is.